


You Lied To Me!

by supermegafoxyawesomehotfredweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermegafoxyawesomehotfredweasley/pseuds/supermegafoxyawesomehotfredweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think Fred is cheating on you, but its something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Lied To Me!

Fred had been sneaking out for a month. He’d leave the flat with lame excuses such as “I’m going out to get some milk”, when there was milk in the fridge, leave for two or three hours and then return home. Without milk. Whenever you asked him about it, he’d brush it off, saying things like George had needed him at the shop or his mum was sick. Which you knew was bull, Mr. Weasley would have owled if Mrs. Weasley was ill. 

It was all adding up and you weren’t liking where it was going. You talked to Ginny and Hermione, both of the insisted that there was no way Fred was cheating on you. He had been in love with you since first year. Nothing else made sense, but you couldn’t bring yourself to ask Fred about it directly. It would make it real and you were so ridiculously in love with your boyfriend of 5 years that you could do it. So you tried to ignore it, but it was so hard. Every time Fred left the flat with one of his excuses your stomach knotted itself up and you wanted to scream and cry and throw things. But Fred couldn’t know you knew. 

You were at work one Friday, a day Fred had off, when you finally found out the truth. You had asked Fred what he’d be doing that day and he had replied that George wanted him at the shop, so that’s where he’d be on his day off. You flooded to work and cried in the bathroom for a bit, but made sure to hide it. Ginny was on the Harpies as well and you didn’t want her to tell your teammates that your perfect relationship was falling apart. 

In the middle of practice an owl, Fred’s owl in fact flew right to the head of the Harpies, who in turn called you over. “L/N,” She said. “You boyfriend wants you to meet him at the shop when we are done here. Which we are so get going, he said it’s urgent.” You flew down to the lockers changed and apperated to WWW. 

When you got there you looked around. The shop wasn’t set up as it normally was on a Friday night for it’s customers. In fact it wasn’t open at all. Many displays had been moved to the sides and in the middle of the large store stood a table with a red tablecloth and candles on it. It was set for a fancy dinner. They stores lights were out, but the room was illuminated but hundreds of floating red candles. Fred stood just to the left of the table in a tux, smiling like an idiot at your baffled expression. 

You looked around again, “Freddie?”

“Yes my love?” He smiled at you. 

“What’s all this if-?” Your question was cut off when you're roaming eyes fell on Fred, who had dropped down onto one knee and pulled a small velvet box from his pocket. Your hands flew to your mouth in shock and you almost started to cry right then. 

“It’s for you, Y/N. Every time I’ve left the house for the last month I’ve been planning this. You have no idea how hard it is to surprise you. Y/N, I’ve been in love with you since our first year at Hogwarts. The only thing that could ever come close to making me feel the way you do is pulling off the prefect prank. It’s even better when you are there to do it with me. I love you so much, you put up with all of my shit, and I know there is a lot. You don’t freak out when I die your hair blue or ask you to try a new sweet for the shop. Your smile lights up my world and you are the inspiration for everything I’ve ever come up with for this shop. If it can impress you, I know I can put it on the shelves. You are my muse and I can’t imagine pulling another joke without you. So what do you say, prank the world with me forever? Will you marry me, Y/N Y/M Y/L?” Fred had obviously rehearsed his little speech and hadn’t messed up, you could see it in his face.

“YOU LIED TO ME!” You blurted. 

“That’s what you got out of that? Did you miss all the I love you’s and such?” Fred said still on his knee. 

You laughed and shook your head finally letting the tears fall, “No that’s not all I got! I thought you were two timing me! And Here you were being the most amazing man to ever live! Oh Fred Weasley of bloody course I’ll marry you!”

Fred stood up, and you jumped into his arms and kissed him. He slipped the ring on your finger. It was beautiful, not to mention quite large as well. It was everything you had imagined and more. Fred caressed your face, “How could I possibly two time you when you are so bloody hot?”

You started laughing. He grabbed your bum and said, “I’m serious!”

You laughed again, “I love you Freddie.”

“well that’s good, since you did just agree to marry me love.” He smiled at you teasingly and you smacked his arm, “Okay okay! I love you too! I thought I had just made that clear though.”

“You did.” You replied. You both looked down at the ring on your left hand and then back at each other. Then Fred pulled you in for the most romantic kiss you had ever shared. You couldn’t wait until you could call yourself Mrs. Fred Weasley. Mm, you really liked the sound of that. When Fred pulled away you whispered it to yourself, just to hear it. 

“Mrs. Fred Weasley.”

“What are you going on about?” Fred asked not having heard what you said.

You smiled at him, “Nothing.” Then you looked into his eyes and realized that was not quite right before changing your answer, “Everything.”


End file.
